dracula_untoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Vlad III Tepes
Vlad III Tepes, also known as Vlad The Impaler or Dracula, is the Prince of Transylvania and the main protagonist of the 2014 action Drama film "Dracula Untold". He is the father of Ingeras, the husband of Mirena, and the love interest of Mina Murray. To save his family from the Turks, Vlad traveled to the Broken Tooth Mountain and ingested The Master Vampire's blood in order to become a vampire. In the film, he was portrayed by Luke Evans Biography: Vlad was the son of Vlad II Dracul, and an unnamed mother. In 1442, when Vlad was 11, he was enlisted in the Sultan's Janissary Corps as one of the 1000 Transylvanian boys. From among them, Vlad grew into their fiercest warrior. Armies would retreat in terror at the sheer mention of his name. Vlad became known as "Vlad The Impaler", and was known for impaling his enemies on stakes. Eventually sickened by his monstrous acts, he begged God for forgiveness and returned to Transylvania to rule in peace. Eventually, he met and wedded Mirena, and she had his only son and heir, Ingeras. In "Dracula Untold": '''Vlad ruled in peace for some time, until the Turks returned to start a war. Vlad and his troops investigated, their searches leading them to Broken Tooth Mountain. Vlad and his troops went in to the mountain and were attacked by a creature living in the mountain. It killed most of his troops but only some of them and Vlad managed to escape, Vlad keeping it away with his sword, which was made of pure silver. Vlad learned about the vampire from a local monk named Lucian, and told him to guard the secret. The next day, the Turks intruded their Easter feast, and said that Sultan Mehmed II requires 1000 boys to join the Janissary Corps. Vlad tried to protest, and even visited Mehmed to protest, but Mehmed insisted and wanted Ingeras to join as well. Preparing to deliver his son to the Ottomans, Vlad killed them, stating that it is not a child's place to protect his country. Vlad traveled to the Broken Tooth Mountain to visit The Master Vampire, who gave him some of his blood. Vlad would have the powers of a vampire. The vampire stated that if he could resist the bloodlust for 3 days, he will become human again. If he were to feed, he would remain a vampire for eternity, and then the vampire would be set free. Vlad drank the blood, the liquid poisoning him, and transforming him into a vampire. Vlad easily adjusted to his new powers, and returned to his castle to stop the assault. He killed 1000 of the Turks, and told his people to go to a church nearby. That night, Vlad tried to resist drinking Mirena's blood, and the crazy pirate guy offered to serve him. Vlad told him to stay away from him, to which he replied "Yes, master." The next day, Mirena found out about Vlad's vampirism, and he said that he wanted his people to move out, so he could stay out of the sun. When the Turks attacked, Vlad rescued Mirena and Ingeras, but failed to save one of his troops. The next day, they reached the church. When his people found out about Vlad being a vampire, they tried to burn him in a room. An enraged Vlad emerges and yells at them for their attempted murder. The Turks invaded again, and Vlad launched an army of vampire bats to kill them. After seeing that Mehmed was exposed, Vlad transformed into a cloud of bats to attack him. But seeing that it was only a soldier, Vlad realised that Ingeras was kidnapped and Mirena was in danger. When Mirena fell, Vlad tried to save her and he failed. Mirena begged for Vlad to drink her blood in order to become a full vampire to save his people. Vlad did so, inadvertently setting The Master Vampire free. Vlad then turned an army of people into vampires, and they marched to Mehmed and the vampire army killed all of the Turks. Vlad went to Mehmed, who understood that he had a weakness to silver, standing in a pit of silver coins and fighting him with a silver sword. Mehmed overpowered Vlad, telling Ingeras to take one last look at him, telling him "look how pathetic he is". Mehmed then tried to put a stake through Vlad's heart, but Vlad transformed into a cloud of bats, and stabbed him with the stake, telling him that his name is Dracula, son of the devil. He then drank Mehmed's blood, throwing him into the silver coins. Vlad then killed the vampire army, giving Ingeras to Lucian, in turn sacrificing himself. Ingeras took rule of Transylvania, and the crazy pirate guy brought Vlad back to life by giving him his blood. The film fast forwards to modern times, and Vlad finds a new love interest named Mina Murray, as she reminded him of Mirena. The two walk off happily. Unbeknownst to them, The Master Vampire, now assuming a more human form, is still alive and follows them, insinuating what he has planned for Vlad in the future, saying "let the games begin". '''Personality: Vlad was a family man, and had an undying love for his wife. In battle, Vlad was merciless and killed anyone who got in his way. It is shown that Vlad is selfless, choosing to become a vampire to save his people and his family, not even thinking about what he was doing. Vlad is shown to do anything to protect his loved ones. Physical Appearance: ''' As Human: Vlad had neatly combed black hair, and a somewhat goatie, which formed around his face. He had the appearance of a man in his early 30s and his eyes were blue. As vampire: In vampire form, Vlad had black eyes and pale skin, with fangs that extended when he was feeding. He also had shining red eyes and black veins that ran down from his eyes. '''Powers: Vlad had all the typical abilities of a vampire. '''Immortality: '''Vlad is 583 years old. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Vlad had the strength of 100 men, being able to fight off an entire army with ease, and being able to lift human body weight. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Vlad had the speed of a falling star, being able to disappear and reappear in seconds. '''Metamorphosis: '''Vlad could transform his hand into an ugly pale claw, and could extend mouth and his tounge, and could make his appearance vampiric. And he could transform into a cloud of bats. '''Animal Manipulation: '''Vlad had dominion over the night and all its creatures, most notably bats. He could use hand gestures and the bats would follow his command. This is shown when he used his hand to make the bats smash down on the ground. '''Weather Manipulation: '''After drinking Mirena's blood, Vlad gained the ability to control the weather. He could make it sunny or cloudy. And he could keep the sun down. '''Superhuman Senses: '''Vlad could see better than average humans. He could see through a human body. He could see the skeleton and the organs moving. Vlad could hear things that humans could not. He could hear a spider fighting a cockroach. Vlad could presumably touch, taste and smell better than humans. '''Healing: '''Vlad could heal himself. He could heal cuts, scars and scratches. It is presumed that he can't regenerate torn limbs or hair. '''Weaknesses: '''Vlad had the typical weaknesses of a vampire. '''Silver: '''Vlad had a weakness to silver. If he touched silver, it would burn him. The silver also leave him cloaked from his sight because of its brightness. '''Sunlight: '''Vlad had a weakness to sunlight. The sun could tear off his skin or burn him to peaces. '''Crucifixes: '''Vlad had a weakness to crucifixes. It appeared to be burning and kept him away from humans. The crucifix could only have power over him if he sealed his fate with human blood. '''Stakes: '''Vlad could be killed with a wooden stake through the heart. *